Catch My Disease
by Sazzypants
Summary: "Open your heart and catch my disease."  based off the song Catch My disease by Ben Lee as Altaïr tries to think of way to sucessfully convay his love to Malik.  Will it work? AltMal fluff


_Contrary to the title, this is not an angst fic. XD Those who have heard Catch My Disease by Ben Lee know that's it a fun and happy song. ^^ So if you were looking for emo assassins, you've come to the wrong place!_

_But please, do keep reading. :3 I would appreciate it since I spent an hour analyzing the lyrics to this song (on a Saturday too, mind you!) just to make sure it actually fit the storyline/pairing. LD"_

_If you find any grammar mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it! :3_

_Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft_

_Catch My Disease © Ben Lee_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please, baby, please; open your heart; catch my disease."<em>

* * *

><p>The wind was changing and Altaïr could tell the summer storms were coming. Soon everyone in the land would be less active, and that didn't leave out the Assassins and Templars. With no Sunni Muslims to fight off, the Templars calmed, and for the assassins… well, if neither of the two were active, what were they supposed to do?<p>

No, the Rainey season was a time when all enemies stayed home and used the time to train. Novices were taught simple things indoors or spent the season working on their studies. For the Master Assassins who had neither a class nor a target to concentrate on, the time was dull.

Altaïr didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. After Al Mualim's death, he had taken over as master of the order and appointed Malik as his partner. The one-armed assassin took the job serious - perhaps a bit _too_ seriously - and was thus constantly working and trying to get Altaïr to do the same. So, he was making it his personal mission to get his friend to relax.

He walked up into the main office and saw Malik leaning over some papers, scribbling down furious notes on them. The man's brows were furrowed in deep concentration and didn't seem to even notice that Altaïr had returned. Perhaps the man was losing his touch.

"I think sitting behind a desk has started taking effect, my friend," Altaïr chuckled.

Malik jumped and snapped his head up to look at him. "It's about time you got back!" he huffed. "What were you doing that took so long?"

"I was observing the novice classes and making sure no one was slacking off."

"Says the man who left all his work for me," Malik grumbled and continued writing.

With a sigh Altaïr sat down across from him and began to work. The silence was comfortable, but Altaïr didn't like how distant Malik had become since they became partners. For the short while before that, he would smile and laugh whenever the assassin dropped in for a visit, but then all he did was work. It made Altair think that Malik never actually forgave him…

"The Rainey season is coming up Malik. We'll have less work during that time."

Malik just hummed in acknowledgement and that made Altaïr sigh once more. He wished things could go back to the way they were when they were younger, before he had become the arrogant ass that nearly destroyed Malik's world.

"Malik."

Malik breathed out softly, unaware of the figure looming over him as he slept.

"Hey, Malik." The figure poked his nose.

He sniffed and wiggled the nose, but still did not wake.

The figure sucked in a deep breath, then, at the top of his lungs, yelled, "WAKE UP MALIK!"

Said boy cried out and tumbled out of bed, making the other laugh hysterically. Malik's breath was quick as his heart pounded in his chest, but calmed as he heard the other laugh.

"Altaïr! You brat! What the hell?" demanded Malik as he stood up and grabbed the from of Altaïr's shirt.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said between fits of laughter. "But you wouldn't wake up!"

Malik scowled and released the younger boy with a shove. "Where's Kadar?"

"With the other kids," Altaïr replied, now calm again. "I wanted you to come out to the mountains with me!"

"We're not allowed to go climbing in the mountains, it's too dangerous. Don't you ever listen to what the master says?"

"Well, yeah… but I didn't want to climbing. I found a really fun area to play in!" Altaïr's eyes gleamed with excitement as they practically begged Malik to go with him.

The boy sighed and shook his head, unable ton resist such a look. His baby brother was making him soft. "Fine, but only for a little while."

Altaïr cheered and grabbed his moody friend. He was determined to show him a good time, even if it killed him!

"This is it!" declared the younger and watched Malik for his reaction.

There was a long pause as he looked around before replying, "There's nothing here."

"WHAT?" Altaïr gaped at him. "There's stuff to do everywhere! At the top of that hill! We could slide down it on bark! And that tree! We could climb really high and jump into the pond - and before you say anything, it's deep, I checked already."

"Okay, fine! Let's go, lead the way!" He decided to humor his friend and give him the benefit of the doubt. He obviously saw something in the large field, so maybe he would have fun following Altaïr's lead?

And he had been right to assume so. Altaïr made sleds out of large chunks of bark and showed Malik how to properly slide down on them. He looked down the hill a bit uncertain, but copied his friend's moves. Malik kneeled in the middle and pushed himself down, aligning himself with the dirt path that was there. Once he was going fast enough, he held his arms out like the wings of an eagle.

It felt amazing to have the wind rushing against his face and through his hair. If he closed his eyes and completely relaxed, he could feel the bark as it shift over small stones or clumps of grass; the wind brushing against him felt like flying, like he truly was an eagle. He decided that Altaïr was right about it being fun, but he wasn't going to admit it to his friend.

The bark sled slowed as he reached the bottom and he opened his eyes to a nearly bouncing in excitement Altaïr who was waiting for Malik before running back up the hill. They continued with that for a while, trying different positions on each go and yelling into the sky to express their joy. Eventually, the weight of the bark and the constant running wore the two out. Exhausted, they collapsed in the shade and just concentrated on regaining strength in their arms and legs.

"We'll have to go swimming another time," Altaïr mumbled and held up his pitiful arms that looked almost like jelly, "I wont be able to climb the tree."

"Me neither," Malik sighed and closed his eyes.

There was a long silence between them for a while and only after Malik opened his eyes to see the sun setting did he realize they had fallen asleep.

"Hey," Malik said while shaking the other awake, "we have to go back now."

Altaïr nodded and stood up, yawning widely with a stretch. They began walking back, quietly at first since both were still waking up, but Altaïr eventually broke that.

"Hey, did you know the master order firework again for the festival?" he asked, calm excitement seeping into his words.

"Really? Cool, I love fireworks!" Malik said with a grin.

"But you love me too, right, Mal?" chuckled the boy.

"Yes, yes, I love you like fireworks, Altaïr," Malik replied with a chuckle of his own.

The memory brought a sigh to Altaïr once more. When they were younger those words were true, but… if Malik said them in their current situation, he knew they would probably be said mockingly, bitterly. Malik no longer felt for him the way he used to - which was understandable - but Altaïr's feelings had never changed. As a young boy, when he asked those words, he was just happy to know Malik loved him in any sort of way. Malik was the only person Altaïr loved… no other had caught his attention since then. One sided love was hard though, and there were days when he wished he could love a woman like a normal man. And the time between Solomon's Temple and the death of their master - when Malik disowned him, berated him, and wished him dead - yes, it was all very difficult and painful, but that time allowed Altaïr to really think about how much he loved the man; he would do anything for him.

_Why can't he just love me back? Things would be simpler, even if it was just brotherly love like it used to be… But he doesn't open his heart, to anyone… neither do I, but… Malik found his way inside there. What can I do to show him that?_ Altaïr thought to himself and sighed for a fourth time.

Malik watch him with mild annoyance. "Altaïr, you've been staring at that paper for nearly half and hour now."

Altaïr jumped slightly, almost unnoticeably, and looked over at his friend. "I have? Oh, my mind must have wandered. Sorry, I'll get back to work."

Malik watched him and sighed. When he finished that page of work he reached over for a new sheet and found that the pile was gone. He looked up and saw it stacked on Malik's pile, the one of all his completed work.

"Oh… sorry, Malik," he mumbled.

"You're troubled by something my friend. I'm not mad about the work like you think I am," Malik said, frowning, "I'm mad because you wont tell me what is bothering you."

Altaïr measured his friend. Although he looked annoyed on the outside, there with little flashed of concern in his expression. He looked around and saw scholars around the open room, so he lead Malik down into the private area of the castle and into the study.

Malik, being as smart as he was, began piecing two-and-two together. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You've been working a lot lately… that's because I haven't told you, right?"

"Well, yes. I had to make sure the work got done somehow while waiting for you to talk to me." Malik placed his hand on his hip as they stood there.

"It's not something that's easy to talk about," Altaïr mumbled and faced the bookshelf.

"You can tell me anything, Altaïr, you know this, right?" That, right there, is what Altaïr wanted to hear. Malik's voice had been gentle and reassuring, like it always was when they were kids and Malik wanted to peek into his friend's mind. It was a step in the right direction and a vote of confidence for Altaïr.

He paused, then asked, "Why do you think I asked you to rule with me Malik?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I was shocked when you requested it."

"It was because I knew I would need help, and you were perfect for this job, but… that was not the only reason…" he mumbled.

"Then what is the other?" asked Malik, his curiosity perking up.

"I… wanted you near me… to keep you safe… I selfishly just wanted to keep you with me." His words were quiet and unsure as he spilled his guts to Malik.

Malik was quiet himself for a while as he soaked in his friends words. "Why did you want me with you, Altaïr?" His voice was different now, making it sound intense and like he wanted a certain answer.

"I… Malik, there's no need for me to say that much…"

"Why, Altaïr."

The assassin kept his back to Malik still as he fell quiet. It was the moment of truth, where either he would get what he wished for or his only love would leave. Was the risk really worth it? He was beginning to regret saying anything, but he knew Malik would never let it go.

As an arm slipped around him, a warm hand resting against him chest, Altaïr's heart stopped. He could feel Malik's head resting against his back and it felt so amazing that he completely lost the ability to speak or think.

"I already know the answer, Altaïr, I just want to hear you say it to me…"

And who was he to deny such a request? With a deep breath, he shut his eyes and softly said, "I love you."

The arm around him tightened out of reflex and he nuzzled the man. "I love you too, Altaïr."

Slowly, said man turned around and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Malik who happily began to rest against his chest.

"How did you know that's what I felt?" he asked softly, trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Because I'm smarter than you," he joked lightly. "No, because my feelings are obviously the same."

A wide grin slowly made its way across Altaïr's face and he tightened his hold. "You've caught my disease, Mal," he said with affection.

"Huh?" he mumbled, then smiled after a moment of thinking. "Yes, Altair, I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, I may write a sequal to this with a lemon, but that depends on the kinds of responses I get.<em>

_COMMENT TO GET YOUR GAY BUT SEX! *troll face* U MAD BRO?_

_I added a lot of things in here from my annotations of the song, so anyone who can point them out gets a… free AC fic or picture? I dunno. ^^;_

_Also, in the introduction… it doesn't mention it in the game, but the real assassins were fighting with the Sunni Muslims and the Templars, the Templars were fighting with the Assassins and the Sunni Muslims, and the Sunni Muslims were fighting with the Templars and Assassin, blah blah…_

_I could go on and probably write a 20 page research paper on the history of the third crusade (cuz AC1 made me do research XD) but I'll save you the lecture. _

_IF ANYONE READING THIS IS FROM WISCONSIN, GO TO IN MADISON IN SEPTEMBER 2011. MY FRIEND AND I WILL BE HOSTIN AN ASSASSIN'S CREED PANEL AND I CAN ANSWER ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS THEN!_

_~Sazuka_


End file.
